Terry Randolph
Pauline Randolph Simone Randolph Unnamed daughter | first = "Badge" | last = | playedby = Viola Davis }} Sergeant Teresa "Terry" Randolph was a corrupt NYPD officer who worked for the School Security Division. She was Van Buren's student in the academy and Van Buren eventually became her rabbi in the department. Background Randolph served three years in the U.S. Marine Corps. After that, she applied to become a police officer for the NYPD. While at the academy, she meet Anita Van Buren while she was teaching a course there. After Randolph graduated a year later, she called Van Buren asking for a recommendation to a Street Crime Unit, which Van Buren gave. She took courses in computers, worked for two different CSU teams, and often applied for overtime to cover the cost of raising her children. Randolph repeatedly applied to be a detective but was denied every time. In 1998, Randolph arrested Carla Wang, but decided not to testify at the grand jury in order to get the charges dismissed as a favor to Wang's grandmother Celia, who worked for the NYPD at the Chief of Detectives' Office. Randolph eventually reached the rank of Sergeant while working for the NYPD. Randolph eventually retired on disability after twelve years of service, but got another job with the School Security Division of the NYPD while keeping her pension. In 2001, Randolph decided to use her position to crack down on drug dealers for kickbacks. She recruited officers that worked for her to help pay for her daughters' private school. To this end, Randolph and her crew killed the most widely known drug dealer they could find, and his girlfriend, to gain respect on the street. Randolph and her crew utilized her CSU training to clean up the scene of any forensic evidence afterwards. When an accountant, Ron Sherwood, started auditing the School Security Division and found strangely high payments, Randolph decided to kill him and disguise the murder as the work of a family annihilator. To this end, she set up a fake personnel advertisement account online using Ron's bank account information and sent emails to it from five completely separate accounts, all set up with stolen credit cards. She also forged a desk appearance ticket for cruising for prostitutes. Randolph then started calling Ron's office to further reinforce the cover-up. Badge In 2002, Randolph and her crew kill the Sherwood family, clean up the crime scene, and plant evidence framing Ron for the murders. Randolph has dinner with her boss Mancuso, where they discuss the Sherwood murders. Randolph hands Mancuso an envelope filled with cash as a bribe for him to look the other way. After Detectives Eames and Goren talk to Phil LeGrand, Randolph reassures her partner after expressing how they unsettled him. When they spot one of their dealers, Randolph chases him down and takes his entire roll of money as her payment in addition to extra for trying to avoid her. When he mentions her not being a real police officer, Randolph grabs her nightstick, presses it against his throat, and threatens to arrest him and his friends and turn them over to the police if he doesn't show respect. After LeGrand commits suicide, Goren and Eames draw her attention by interrogating a drug dealer operating on the school grounds. When they ask about her about LeGrand, she replies that he was good at his job but didn't know about his psychiatric issues. Goren starts acting rudely and arrogantly towards her in order to rile her up. While having dinner with her daughters, Celia Wang tips her off to the detectives searching for the brand of cleaner agent she used to clean the crime scenes, and Randolph tells her mother that she is heading out. She finds her contact in CSU, Arliss, who she did a six-month training regiment with in 1996, and has him switch the cleaner agent brands so they can't trace it to her. The police eventually execute a search warrant on her house and Goren continues acting like a jerk to her while questioning how the family can afford the house and her daughters' private school tuition. Randolph starts commenting on Goren's spending habits and claims he could afford her house too if he didn't throw it away. Goren then tells her mother about her crimes, prompting Randolph to tell him to leave her alone. They then casually mention the 27th Precinct and Eames apologizes to her, saying they will have her back. Randolph asks Celia about any correspondence about her concerning the 27th Precinct, and Cecilia gives her the location of one such file written by Anita Van Buren. When Randolph tries to take the file, the police arrive behind her and arrest her for stealing a confidential file in conjunction for covering up a murder as part of a sting to trap her. As she is taken away, she confesses that she committed her crimes for her daughters and begs them not to take them away from her. Goren simply says that it may be a good thing that she is not around as a role model. Known Victims *2001: Rudy Suarez and his unnamed girlfriend *2002: The Sherwood family massacre **Mandy Sherwood **William "Billy" Sherwood **Sarah Sherwood **Ron Sherwood Category:CI Characters Category:NYPD Characters category:Sergeants Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Former Police Officers Category:Females Category:Gang Leaders Category:Drug Lords Category:Crime Scene Unit (NYPD) Category:US military personnel Category:CI Dirty Cops